


Clearing Up a Bet

by GuileandGall



Series: Free To Be [25]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy walks in on a conversation she would rather not have been a part of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing Up a Bet

**-1-**

“No way!” Pierce crooned.

Johnny’s laugh reverberated through the room. The argument sounded like the usual, Pierce and Johnny one-upping one another yet again. Remy was almost certain it was something stupid. When she poked her head into the room, she was a little surprised to see Matt, Asha, and Shaundi in the mix, too.

“I mean I know boss is a bad ass, but seriously?” Shaundi said incredulously.

Remy froze, barely entering the room as her eyes narrowed.

“Even I can’t buy that one,” Kinzie mused from the egg chair.

She took a step back, but not quick enough.

“Hey boss,” Pierce called, waving her over. Everyone looked over at her.

 _No escape, now._ Remy tried not to wince. “What's up?” she asked as she entered the room, taking slow reluctant steps that mimicked the pace of her words.

“How old were you the first time you took someone out?” he blurted out.

She stopped again, staring at him. It took her mind a moment to wrap around what he asked. “I'm outta here.”

“Hold up, Rem,” Johnny called, his brow furrowing.

“We've got money on this,” Asha explained.

It was not the sort of thing she talked about, nor was it the kind of thing she really wanted to think about anyone wagering on. “Younger than I should have been,” she finally said, then started to leave again.

“C'mon boss,” Pierce pleaded.

When she turned this time, her glare was typical Remy. Walls up, claws out, fangs bared—figuratively at least. It was a look meant to caution and temper. Johnny stood the instant she turned it on them and pushed her out of the room.

“Ease back, Rem,” Johnny said, his hands resting lightly on her shoulders as he pushed her back against the wall.

“What the fuck are they doing?” she grumbled, gesturing to the room as if he was not standing between her and them.

“Pierce is being Pierce, and everybody's going fucking stir crazy.”

“Were you in on this?”

Johnny tipped his head. “Nah. Kind of steered the guess though.”

“And what did you tell them?”

Loosening his grip on her shoulders, he chuckled lightly and took a step back. “That you had a body count before you ever donned a stitch of purple.”

“Fuck!” she said, kicking her heel back against the wall. Leaning her head back, she stared at the ceiling. “So, now they think I'm the poster child for inner city youth. Yes, your president killed a man before she even hit puberty.”

The gasp drew her attention and Remy peeked around Johnny. The doorway was packed with bodies, and they were all staring at her. _Fuck it._ "Fine. You want to know so goddamn bad? Ten. I was fucking ten the first time I shot a man who was about three times my age. Happy? Congrats to whoever guessed just how fucking cracked the boss is."

With that, she trudged off toward the stairs and yelled, "Kinzie! Start that fucking thing back up."

 

**-2-**

“What the fuck was that?” Pierce asked.

Everyone glared at him.

“What?”

“It's not something she's proud of, yo,” Johnny stated with a harsh bite to his tone. “She was a fucking kid. Her mom was dead. Her dad was fucking doing a gig.”

“How do you know?” Pierce asked.

“Fucking numb nuts.”

As the others dispersed, Johnny leaned against the railing and crossed her arms over his chest. The approaching footsteps were light but crisp. It was one of the things he respected about Miller; kid walked tall, didn't shuffle his feet.

“How did you know?” Miller asked in a quiet voice.

Johnny glanced around them, then looked at Miller. “Because I was the one she called after. It was my parents who took her in til her dad and brother came back. If you want to know the details, you're going to have to brave Hurricane Remy, kid,” Johnny explained.

“I don't know if I wanted to know.”

“Nobody wanted to know.” Johnny took off his sunglasses and started polishing the lenses with the tail of his shirt. “She doesn't talk about shit. I never made her talk about any of it, but then I was there for most of it. I just sort of know. Ya know?”

Matt nodded. “She's hard to reach sometimes.”

“All the time,” Johny said with a gruff chuckle. “But she's worth the effort. As painful as it is.”

"Yeah, she is." When the hacker looked up at the boss' second, he offered him a little nod.

"You know that if you hurt her, I'll kill you… slowly and with great, languishing fervor."

Miller nodded nervously. "I'm aware."


End file.
